


Defying Umbridge

by floating_in_fandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floating_in_fandoms/pseuds/floating_in_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Umbridge is teaching during the MWPP era and tries to enforce the boys and girls within 8 inches of each other rule. Remus has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Umbridge

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's really short, but i thought maybe you guys would like it, so...

It had started at the beginning of the year, with the new "professor" and her need to interrupt and correct everyone, including the headmaster. Umbridge's simpering speeches and her need for perfection had driven Remus insane from the start, but it got worse over time.

During classes, the Toad- as Sirius had taken to calling her- made a point of always calling on him, just because he knew the answer. She told everyone that she was "coaxing the poor boy out of his self-imposed shell and helping him", but really all she was managing to do was make him hate her. She seemed to favour Remus, though she had a decidedly odd and unappreciated way of showing it, but she hated Sirius, James, and Peter. She treated the three of them with disdain, always finding some excuse for them to land in detention. Remus hated her.

And now, four months into the school year, he was done. It happened at the beginning of dinner, just before the food arrived, the little "Ah hem-hem." rang out across the Great Hall, and Remus could have sworn that everyone flinched, including most of the professors. The only person who seemed unaffected was Dumbledore, smiling bemusedly over the hall. 

Remus groaned, and glared at her, the feeling obviously echoed with most of the other students. The Toad gave a simpering smile, and started.  
"It has come to my attention that there has been," she paused, smiling at the students, "inappropriate behavior among some of you." Snickers erupted around the hall, and Umbridge waited for a few seconds. "Therefore, I and the other professors have decided to impose a new rule." She waited again, and murmurs of concern and worry broke out quickly.

Umbridge cleared her throat again, and Remus flinched, pulling his attention away from Sirius's mocking faces. "From now on, boys and girls are not permitted within eight inches of each other." She gave another too-sweet smile as shouts of objection rang out. 

Sirius and James alone were causing a huge clamour, and Remus was seething. This bitch, to put such restrictions on them, to force them into little molds and expect them to behave. 

With fury in his eyes, Remus raised his hand. Umbridge quickly caught sight of him. "Yes, Mr. Lupin?" She smiled in a way he could only describe as 'toothy'.  
Silently, Remus stood up in his seat, climbing easily onto the Gryffindor table. 

"What are you doing?" Sirius hissed at him.

Wordlessly, Remus pulled his boyfriend up out of his spot, dragging him up to himself by his collar. He mashed their mouths together, ignoring the gasp of outrage from Umbridge. At the same time, applause and catcalls echoed through the Hall, and Remus smiled against Sirius's mouth.

After almost forty-five seconds, Remus sat down, pulling a slightly dazed looking Sirius with him. At the head table, Umbridge stood, looking shocked, her face the deepest shade of red Remus had ever seen on a human before. Remus smirked at her, and he could have sworn she was about to pass out. 

Cheers still echoed around Remus, and several people reached over to thump his back or wink. He grinned, lacing Sirius's fingers with his under the table.  
"Hey, Professor?" James called, grinning cockily. "Can we eat now?" Umbridge sputtered, finally breaking out of her trance. She looked around, outraged, but even Dumbledore was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at deadnotsleepng 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
